List of Archives
The following is based on an earlier version of the Wikipedia page listing archives by country http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_archives See also List of national archives and List of historical societies This list of archives contains many archives from around the world, and will never be complete. An archive is an establishment that collects and stores historical documents, photographs, and other media. Feel free to add to as appropriate. To prevent this page becoming excessively long, a separate page should be created when a country-list reaches some 15-20 entries, with a link from here. Albania * National Archives of Albania * National Library of Albania Algeria * Archives Nationales (Algeria) Argentina * General Archive of the Nation Armenia * National Archives of Armenia Australia * National Archives of Australia * State Records Authority of New South Wales * State Records Office of Western Australia * Queensland State Archives * National Film and Sound Archive of Australia Austria *Stadtarchiv Wiener Neustadt *Archiv der Stadt Linz *Stadtarchiv Dornbirn *Wiener Stadt- und Landesarchiv Barbados * Barbados National Archives Belgium * Center for Historical Research and Documentation on War and Contemporary Society * Letterenhuis * Mundaneum * Liberal Archive (Belgium) * State Archives in Belgium Brazil * Brazilian National Archives * Arquivo Edgard Leuenroth * Brazilian Studies Institute (University of São Paulo - Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/University_of_S%C3%A3o_Paulo) Canada Due to the number a separate list has been created - List of archives in Canada Chile * National Archives of Chile Colombia * National Archives of Colombia Croatia * Croatian State Archives Cyprus * Cyprus State Archives Czech Republic * National Archives (Czech Republic) Denmark * Danish National Archives Ecuador * National Archives of Ecuador Egypt * Egyptian National Library and Archives Estonia * National Archives of Estonia Ethiopia * National Archives and Library of Ethiopia Finland * National Archives of Finland * National Audiovisual Archive France * Archives départementales de Seine-Maritime * Defence Historical Service * Archives nationales (France) Germany *German Federal Archives See also List of archives in Germany Greece * General Archives of the State Hungary * National Archives Iceland * Reykjavík Municipal Archives India * National Archives of India * National Film Archive of India * Bhandarkar Oriental Research Institute * National Aerospace Laboratories See also the Archives Wiki page http://archiverdict.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_archives_in_India Ireland * National Archives of Ireland Israel * Central Zionist Archives * Ghetto Fighters' House * Information Center for Israeli Art * Israel State Archives * Jerusalem Cinematheque * Steven Spielberg Jewish Film Archive See also the Archives Wiki page http://archiverdict.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_archives_in_Israel Italy * Central Archives of the State *Archivio Storico Comunale di Palermo *Archivio storico del Comune di Venezia Japan * National Archives of Japan * Fujiphotos, leading source for photographs of contemporary Japan. Represented by The Image Works. Malta * National Archives of Malta Mexico *Archivo General de la Nación, Mexico City *Archivo Histórico del Distrito Federal *Archivo Histórico del Instituto Nacional de Arqueología e Historia *Archivo Histórico de Notarías *Archivo de Instrumentos Públicos, Guadalajara, Jalisco *Biblioteca Pública del Estado de Jalisco *Archivo del Arzobispado de Guadalajara *Archivo Histórico de la Provincia Franciscana, Zapopan *Archivo General de Notarías del Estado de Jalisco, Toluca *Historical Archive of Mexico City Netherlands * Amsterdam City Archives * Dutch Institute for War Documentation * Expatriate Archive Centre * Nationaal Archief * Spaarnestad Photo * Historisch Centrum Overijssel New Zealand * Archives New Zealand Norway *National Archival Services of Norway Pakistan *National Archives of Pakistan *Punjab Archives, Lahore *Sindh Archives, Karachi Portugal *Torre do Tombo Romania *National Archives of Romania Russia *Archive of the President of the Russian Federation *Russian State Archive of Contemporary History *Russian State Archive of Socio-Political History *State Archive of the Russian Federation *Russian State Archive of Literature and Art Senegal * National Archives of Senegal Singapore * National Archives of Singapore Slovakia * Slovak National Archives Slovenia * National Archives of Slovenia South Korea * National Archives of Korea Spain *List of archives in Spain * Archivo General de Indias * Archivo General de Simancas Sri Lanka * Department of National Archives Sweden *National Archives of Sweden *Stockholms stadsarkiv Switzerland * Federal Archives of Switzerland Thailand * National Archives of Thailand * Thai Film Archive Ukraine * Archives of Ukraine (Архіви України) * Ukrainian Research Institute of Archival Affairs and Records Management * Vernadsky National Library of Ukraine See also the Wikipedia page List of archives in Ukraine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_archives_in_Ukraine United Kingdom Given the length of the list, see List of archives in the United Kingdom United States Given the length of the list, see List of archives in the United States Uruguay * Cinemateca Uruguaya, Montevideo. Largest film archive of Uruguay, holding 20.000 films Vatican City * Vatican Secret Archives * Archive of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith See also *List of national archives * List of film archives * List of repositories External links *Repositories of Primary Sources, a listing of over 5,000 primary source websites *AHA's Archives Wiki, institutional reference guide *The Image Works *Getty Images *Harry Ransom Center *https://coral.uchicago.edu:8443/display/lasa/Home Libraries and Archives in South Asia wiki Category:Lists Category:Archives